1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diaper changing and more particularly to a diaper changing kit that is both functional and humorous.
2. Background of the Invention
The task of diaper changing of babies is generally an easily acceptable task for women, yet a formidable task for many men, especially first time fathers. A series of devices have been produced which attempt to make the task more easily accomplished. As with many other unrelated tasks, humor tends to be introduced simply because the circumstances produce an environment which is conducive to humor. The following U.S. Patents and Patent Applications are examples of attempts of the prior art to increase the ease of completing the diaper changing task.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,955 to Carter et al discloses an upwardly opening open-top housing including opposite side and end walls interconnected at their lower marginal edge portions by means of a bottom wall extending therebetween with a top wall being provided and removably positionable over the open upper side of the housing for closing the latter. The inside of the housing includes parallel spaced upstanding partitions dividing the housing interior into three longitudinally spaced compartments and one of the end compartments includes a horizontal partition spaced at least slightly above the bottom wall of the housing and having openings formed therethrough whereby upright containers such as feeding bottles and jars of baby food resting on the bottom wall and projecting upwardly through the horizontal partition may be supported against lateral shifting into engagement with each other. Also, the underside of the top wall of the housing includes means by which an inverted facial tissue box may be removably supported from the top wall for ready dispensing of facial tissues therefrom when the top wall is swung to its open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,378 to Finkel et al. discloses a single use, disposable kit receives, and retains, toiletries and a diaper for the care of a baby in a sanitary, tamper-proof fashion. The kit is executed in a thin plastic film that is folded over upon itself so that the toiletries and diaper are enveloped within the interior of the kit and are protected against degradation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,161 to Jonese discloses a disposable kit having a plurality of baby care supplies stored within a moisture impermeable enclosure. The kit includes supplies for two complete diaper changes, and it is easy to manufacture and extremely compact. A tear line, fabricated from a weakened portion within one of the enclosure walls, permits for easy access to the contents stored within the enclosure. These contents are two diapers, two moisture impermeable disposal bags, two wet wiping elements, baby powder, and baby cream. To provide the enclosure with a uniform and pliable surface, the two diapers are arranged to be substantially entirely in contact with opposing sides of the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,022 ward et al. discloses a baby supplies carrying case including a panel of fabric having a first fold line extending across the panel and a second fold line in spaced parallel relationship to the first fold line. The first fold line and sides of the panel define a first section in the panel. The first and second fold lines and sides of the panel define a second section of the panel. The second fold line and sides of the panel define a third section. The panel is foldable such that the first section overlies the second section. The panel is foldable such that the second section overlies the first section. The third section includes fasteners for maintaining the third section in overlying relationship to the first section. The panel has a first pocket formed therein and located within the first section. The panel has a second pocket opening in the second section and extending into the third section. A third pocket overlies the first pocket and is located within the first section. The first pocket is suitable for receiving a wipe case therein or other similar sized items. The second pocket is suitable for receiving a diaper therein or other similar sized items. A handle is connected to the panel and extends outwardly therefrom so as to allow the case to be suspended from an exterior object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,304 to Juliussen discloses an infant care tote bag for holding infant care supplies therein. The infant care tote bag includes a pair of body portions pivotally coupled together. An elongate shoulder strap is provided having a pair of opposite V-shaped ends which are detachably attached to the body portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,993 to Kalozdi discloses a diaper bag providing an enclosure includes a top, bottom, front, back and side panels. The front panel is attached to the side and top panels by a zipper, allowing access to an interior compartment. Two back panel interior compartments are made of mesh and may be sealed by separate zippers. Front panel interior compartments include a full-width zipped pocket upon which are mounted four pleated front panel pockets made of mesh with elastic closures. A changing pad is carried in the bottom of the interior compartment, and may be removed for use. A flip-out compartment array is attached to an upper portion of the front wall. When the enclosure is opened, the flip-out compartment array may be removed from the interior compartment. A support assembly carries the entire diaper bag by a tab located on an upper portion of the flip-out compartment, thereby orienting all compartments for easy access. At least one base interior compartment is attached to the bottom panel. Front and back external compartments are defined between the front and back panels and a clear plastic and a mesh panel, respectively, and are accessible without opening the enclosure. A tethered compartment is attached to the interior of the enclosure by a line, and includes a zippered pocket which is removable from the enclosure for easier access.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,084 to Silvers discloses a compact portable pack for holding diapers, wet baby wipes, and reclosable disposable bags. The pack comprises a container base of plastic material comprising a rectangular sidewall and a partition wall. The rectangular sidewall extends between two opposing ends and includes pairs of parallel sides. The partition wall intersects all sides separating the container base into a wipe compartment at one end and a diaper compartment at the other end. The wipe compartment holds wet baby wipes while the diaper compartment holds diapers. Lids of plastic material are integrally hinged to the rectangular on different sides and at opposite ends of the container base. Each lid is movable between open and closed positions. In the closed position the lids engage the container base to close the diaper compartment and wipe compartment. A resilient clip is supported by the lid covering the diaper compartment and retains reclosable disposable bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,080 to Habib et al. discloses a prepackaged diaper changing kit which is compact and convenient to carry and use and which is capable of being both dispensed from a conventional vending machine, as well as being displayed on shelves and sold in conventional retail establishments. A preferred embodiment of this prepackaged diaper changing kit includes a disposable diaper, at least one (1), and more preferably two (2), prepackaged moist baby wipes, a prefolded baby liner, a prepackaged instant hand sanitizer and a prefolded disposable plastic bag. These items are preferably prepackaged together in a durable waterproof outer wrapper, such as an opaque plastic outer wrap film. The prepackaged diaper changing kit in accordance with the present invention provides all of the supplies needed to change a diaper for, for example, a newborn or infant, and, when finished, allows the user to secure and discard the dirty or wet diaper, as well as the used moist baby wipes and other left over packaging materials, in a safe and convenient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,895 to Silvers discloses an apparatus for assisting in the changing of diapers for a baby in the form of a portable diaper caddy. The tray has a base adapted to rest upon a surface. The tray includes multiple selectively sized compartments including a diaper compartment in the tray adapted to contain a plurality of diapers, a pad compartment in the tray adapted to contain a baby changing pad, and a wipe compartment in the tray adapted to contain a plurality of wet baby wipes. A lid covers the wipe compartment, the lid sealing against a top portion of the wipe compartment to prevent evaporation of liquid contained in the wet baby wipes. A handle extends from the tray to allow persons to grasp the tray for carrying the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,848 to Snell discloses a diaper folded about lengthwise foldlines between side elastic banded edges and is folded along a widthwise foldline such that the diaper length is reduced by at least 50%. A central portion of the diaper is visible and the remainder thereof is hidden from view within the folds. Thereafter, a height of the folded diaper is reduced by compressing the diaper with opposed surfaces of a press and the diaper is sealed within an encasement having an interior volume that closely corresponds to the diaper. Sealing is done under a vacuum sufficient to result in further compression of the diaper to a very firm and dense state in which the surface of the diaper is hard. The vacuum-sealed diaper is packaged with a diaper accessory with the diaper and accessory located within separate interior spaces isolated by an air impermeable material such that a pressure differential may exist therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,368 to Cheaure et al, discloses a package for consumable products includes an enclosure having a top, a bottom and opposing side portions, the enclosure containing one or more items chosen from a first set of consumable products, a first seal disposed about, and spaced inwardly from the periphery of, three adjacent side portions of the enclosure, a resealable closure adjacent the fourth side of the enclosure, the enclosure being folded so that the periphery of the fourth side is disposed adjacent to and parallel with the periphery of the side opposite to the fourth side, a second seal formed at the periphery of the folded sheets to form a second compartment of a size sufficient to house one or more items chosen from a second set of consumable products, and a third seal formed inwardly of the second seal and spaced outwardly of the first seal, the third seal being a perforated seal that enables detachment of a strip of material disposed between the periphery of the sheets and the third seal. The second compartment is enclosed within said first compartment, and the first and second sets of consumable goods comprise edible items, diaper changing items, or first aid items.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,521 to Cheaure et al. discloses a container and a method of making the container. The process consists of arranging two sheets of material in face-to-face relationship with mating fastening elements carried by the sheets being disposed adjacent one another. Three sides of the sheets are sealed together to form an enclosure, a product is placed in the enclosure, the fastening elements are engaged to seal the fourth side of the sheets, the sealed enclosure is folded over on itself and a second product is placed between the now facing sides of the enclosure, and the folded over enclosure is sealed with a breakable seal disposed outside of the first seal such that the first and second products are captured and sealed within the so-formed container. An embodiment of the container is disclosed which comprises a diaper changing kit enclosing a diaper and at least one of a variety of baby changing accessories.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0283205 to Carriere discloses a 3-in-1 diaper bag/cooler/bottle warmer or baby food warmer having three separate compartments. Two outside zip closed pockets each have insulated foil lining and sewn in mesh pockets. One compartment on one side of the bag has cooling packs such as ice packs in the compartment to keep milk and baby food cold. Another compartment on another side of the bag also has wrap around heating packs that can warm up a chilled bottle or jar of baby food. The center compartment between the two outside compartments holds a baby's essentials that will be needed while away from home, such as diapers, wipes, clothes, and blankets and serves as in insulating layer between the other two compartments.
U.S. Patent Application 2007/0233032 to Rau discloses a disposable diaper changing kit including a disposable package having a front wall and a rear wall of double wall construction including an inner rear wall and an outer rear wall. The front wall and inner rear wall are joined to one another to define a first pocket, with their top edges being releasably joined to one another by a releasable fastener, such as a bead and groove-type fastener, for example. The inner rear wall and outer rear wall are joined around their peripheral edges to define a second pocket. A disposable diaper and a disposable diaper changing mat are received within the first pocket. At least one disposable baby wipe is packaged within the second pocket. A slot is formed by perforations through the outer rear wall for providing access to, and dispensing of, the disposable wipe. The slot may be releasably sealed by an adhesive strip.
U.S. Patent Application 2008/0108965 to Christensen et al discloses a sanitary diaper changing kit including a package, a pair of disposable gloves in the package, and a re-sealable disposal bag in the package. Alternatively, the kit may include other materials such as small single-use package of moist wipes or towelettes, a small single-use package of antiseptic wipes, a small single use package of petroleum jelly and a small single-use package of powder. The sanitary diaper changing kit may be packaged and sold with a disposable diaper, or may be sold separately from diapers to be used in conjunction with a disposable diaper. The kit allows the person changing the diaper to be isolated from the contaminated diaper during the diaper changing operation and provides a convenient means by which the soiled diaper and other used or soiled materials may be disposed of in a sanitary procedure and diaper wearer remains isolated from care giver.
U.S. Patent Application 2008/0289993 to Flannery discloses an apparatus including a first compartment for storing and heating baby wipes, a second compartment for storing plastic bags for use as dirty diaper bags, a first fluid receptacle for holding and dispensing hand-lotion, a second fluid receptacle for holding and dispensing anti-bacterial lotion, and a tube receiving and squeezing mechanism that can hold one of a variety of tubes and that can squeeze cream such as diaper rash ointment from the tube.
U.S. Design Pat. D341,027 discloses an ornamental design for a diaper changing kit.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of diaper changing, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved diaper changing kit for new fathers which addresses the problems of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved new fathers diaper changing kit which combines humor and utility.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.